


put your hands all over me

by virotutis



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, slight nsfw text, well kind of??? more like hand appreciaton but uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro’s hands are beautiful and elegant when compared to his large, clumsy metal ones, Konoha thinks, humming slightly before reaching out and slowly grabbing one of Shintaro’s hands and dragging it over towards him to settle in his palm to peer at, turning it over and spreading them open to run his finger down the valley between Shintaro’s fingers, tracing the outline of his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put your hands all over me

**Author's Note:**

> shintato. tumblr. thats it. the ending is a bit??? graphic (violence, slight gore) laughs a little with salad. sorry.

They’ve been lounging around Shintaro’s room for a good hour or so, with Konoha sprawled out on the mattress, drifting in and out of sleep with the soft hum of the fan of Shintaro’s computer and clicks of his keyboard when Shintaro types lulling him back to sleep whenever he jerks back into awareness, before a sudden sharp trill from Shintaro’s speakers shock him awake.

He slowly sits up, letting up a soft, quizzical noise as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, and Shintaro swivels around in his computer chair and gives him a small, apologetic smile while bashfully scratching the side of his cheek.

“Sorry, dude,” he says, shrugging slightly and pushing his headphones down to hang around his neck. “I didn’t mean to wake up. I thought my headphones were plugged in, so I wasn’t expecting for that to actually play out loud.”

Konoha nods understandingly, blinking a few times to clear his vision. “It’s okay,” he hums softly, and he straightens the wrinkles in his shirt that formed while he was lying down. “I don’t mind. What was that…?”

Shintaro smiles slightly, waving a hand towards his screen and catching Konoha’s attention. “Oh, that? It’s just my music program. It’s nothing, really. I was just trying to test something out. Don’t worry about it. You can go back to sleep, if you want. I’ll make sure to plug in my headphones this time.”

Konoha nods at that, and Shintaro turns back around to work on his music, but he doesn’t settle back down. Instead, he tosses his legs over the edge of the bed, dangling them over the carpet and settling himself in a sitting position, and stares at Shintaro’s back and focuses on his hands.

There’s something absolutely fascinating about the way Shintaro moves, having smooth, fluid motions compared to Momo’s overly energetic movements or Kano’s dramatic flourishes or Seto’s wide, broad movements, and it’s captivating, lovely, and interesting how different people have different mannerisms and different motions, how humans have different figures and bodies.

Shintaro’s hands are beautiful and elegant when compared to his large, clumsy metal ones, Konoha thinks, humming slightly before reaching out and slowly grabbing one of Shintaro’s hands and dragging it over towards him to settle in his palm to peer at, turning it over and spreading them open to run his finger down the valley between Shintaro’s fingers, tracing the outline of his hand.

Shintaro turns away from his computer to look at him, squinting slightly, but he doesn’t say anything other than a soft mutter of “it’s a bit ticklish, Konoha,” before turning back to his screen or try to pull his hand away, so Konoha thinks that Shintaro doesn’t mind too much and goes back to staring down at his hand, running his fingers along the veins on his palm.

Shintaro’s fingers are long and delicate, gorgeous little things, and it’s absolutely entrancing, watching the way they fly across his keyboard when he types or the way they press against the screen of his phone, sliding across the glass to play some type of game, precise and quick in their work while Konoha would fumble with the keys or have to slowly press down, having to be extremely careful not to crack the glass.

They’re even pretty when they’re doing something like being inside of Shintaro too, pushed in to the knuckle and spreading himself open, or when they’re wrapped around Shintaro’s heated flesh, sliding up and down and pumping himself to ease the pain while he stretches himself when Konoha’s staring at him intently, watching the way that they slide in and out of him and pausing in the middle of opening the wrapper of the condom, making Shintaro yell at him and try to throw a pillow into his face.

Shintaro doesn’t quite get the fascination that Konoha has with his hands, and he gets flustered and embarrassed whenever Konoha tells him how he thinks his hands are beautiful, but he doesn’t say anything when Konoha slowly brings Shintaro’s hand up to his mouth to presses kisses to the tips of his fingers, lips sliding down to the second knuckle before he slips the finger into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the digit, giving it a squeeze, before pulling his mouth away.

He repeats that process, until all of Shintaro’s fingers have a coat of his salvia on them and he’s satisfied, before placing the hand in his lap again, locking their hands together and intertwining their fingers. “Shintaro,” he says softly, a small whine in his voice, “other hand.”

Shintaro lets out a soft groan, but he turns around and rolls his chair over towards the bed anyway, until their knees are touching. “I’m going to need at least one clean hand to type,” he grumbles, rolling his eyes and reaching up to poke the corner of Konoha’s lip and slip his finger into Konoha’s mouth.

Konoha shrugs slightly, giving the digit a small lick and a suck before pulling it out. “You can wash your hands later,” he hums. “I like your hands covered in my spit. They look nice like this. They look better with semen on them th-”

“Stop,” Shintaro hisses loudly, the tips of his ears turning red, “stop right there. I can’t believe this. I can’t believe I ever thought you were innocent, when in fact you’re just a gross pervert. I swear to god, you’re just like Haruka, you know.”

His voice is filled with soft but fond exasperation when he says ‘him’, and it’s a tone that he normally uses when Konoha kisses him while he’s busy on his computer, and the fact that Shintaro would invoke it while speaking about someone else makes something inside Konoha stir, washing over him like a wave and making him clench his jaw, burning brightly and hotly and making him feel terrible inside, angry and upset.

“Who is Haruka?” he asks, trying to keep his voice calm, but there’s a harsh bite in his words that Shintaro notices, blinking slightly in confusion.

“It’s, it’s no one,” Shintaro says, trying to shrug nonchalantly, but the way he avoids looking at Konoha when he speaks ruins the effect. “Don’t worry about it, Konoha.”

His words have the opposite effect and instead of calming him down, the feeling in Konoha’s stomach burns even brighter, tossing and turning his insides and he feels like he’s going to throw up, like how he threw up when Kano made him sit on the merry-go-round and kept spinning it around even when Konoha cried and told him to stop.

He pulls on Shintaro’s hand roughly, ignoring the loud yelp Shintaro lets out at that and the way that Shintaro falls into his lap, bumping their knees together painfully, and he narrows his eyes and tightens his grip on Shintaro’s hands until he hears a soft crack. “Who,” he hisses, “is Haruka? What is he to you?”

“K-Konoha, you’re… you’re hurting me,” Shintaro whispers softly, and his eyes are wide and filled with fear, and Konoha thinks, for a brief second, good, because he should be afraid for lying to him, before suddenly, it disappears, all the burning anger and hate and rage gone without a trace, and he blinks, once, twice, before slowly releasing Shintaro’s hand.

“S-sorry,” he stutters, barely holding in a whimper how the second he lets go of him, Shintaro flinches and pulls himself off of Konoha immediately, taking a few steps back. “I, I don’t… I don’t know what happened… I’m sorry, Shintaro.”

Shintaro doesn’t reply to him, instead squinting at him nervously, and this time, Konoha doesn’t bother hold in the whine and very quietly pulls his feet up, tugging them to his chest, and curls himself inwards. “Sorry,” he mutters again, hiding his face in his arms. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

There’s a few moments of silence, where the guilt start settling in Konoha, making him feel sick again and tears are starting to pool at the corners of his eyes because Shintaro’s going to hate him forever now, and he’s never going to want to see his face ever again and Konoha can’t blame him at all for that, before Shintaro lets out a loud, exasperated sigh and he sits down next to Konoha on the bed.

“Don’t do that,” he grumbles half-heartedly, patting Konoha on the head a couple of times before ruffling his hair. “If you do that, I can’t be mad at you because I’ll be too busy feeling bad for you, so don’t.”

“S-sorry,” Konoha whispers again, tensing up and trying to curl inwards on himself even more, “I’ll go outside and leave. I won’t ever bother you again, so, please, please don’t hate me…”

“There you go again,” Shintaro sighs, and he gently grabs one of Konoha’s elbows and pulls it out from under his face. “I told you, stop it already, okay? Wait, are you… crying? God, you are… I can’t believe this.”

He lets out a soft sigh again before cupping the sides of Konoha’s face and pulling him away from his hiding spot to face him. “Don’t cry, you dumb baby,” he huffs, rolling his eyes before leaning in to press soft kisses to the corners of Konoha’s eyes, smearing his tears. “I’m not angry, okay, so stop.”

“I don’t even have to explain myself to you, you know,” Shintaro grumbles irritatedly and Konoha flinches slightly. “It’s really none of your business, but,” he pauses to sigh, “I’ll tell you anyway. Haruka, he was a schoolmate of mine’s, I guess. Nice guy, kind of weird, but he was friendly. I liked him a lot, back then, even though I didn’t act like it. He’s really no one to me now though. I’m dating you instead, remember? Why would I care about some weird guy from my past if I have you? So don’t cry.”

“R-really…?” Konoha asks, sniffling slightly, and when Shintaro nods, he grabs the fabric of Shintaro’s shirt in his hands tightly and leans in to press small, quick kisses to his face, muttering soft apologies while he does it, and Shintaro just sighs and pats him on the back.

He continues to kiss him for a couple of more minutes, until Shintaro starts getting tired of it, groaning slightly and attempting to shove his face away, and then he pulls away to smile at him, still sniffling a little bit.

Shintaro smiles back, even though he mutters a soft insult, and he doesn’t fight when Konoha pulls him down so they can lie down together on the bed, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Shintaro close to snuggle with him.

 

✨ ✨ ✨

 

“That’s mean of you, you know,” he whispers into Shintaro’s ear, laughing when Shintaro flinches at his voice. “Calling me ‘some weird guy from your past’ like that… I thought we were more than that, Shintaro.”

He smiles, bright and happy, showing off pearly white teeth that contrasts against the bright red blood splattered across his face, and laughs again at Shintaro’s horrified reaction.

“H-Haruka…?” he asks, gasping and trying to take a step back, but ending up slipping on a puddle of blood and stumbling backwards and falling. “N-no… It’s, it’s… It can’t be.”

“Oh,” he hums back, kneeling down and grinning more when Shintaro’s first reaction is to try and back further away, bumping into the torso of his sister instead, “but it is.” He leans in, gently grabbing Shintaro’s hand and licking the blood off of it.

“Your hands are as beautiful as ever,” he nods happily, turning the hand over and evaluating it. “Your fingers are a little longer than before, but they’re still lovely. I’m glad.” 

“Anyway, I’m really hurt that you would say something like that to me, Shintaro,” he says, pouting slightly. “I’m going to have to punish you for that, you know!”

Before Shintaro gets a chance to open his mouth, probably about to ask what he means by that, he slips Shintaro’s pointer finger into his mouth, up until the second digit, and smiles. Then he bites down, lightly at first, staring into Shintaro’s eyes until he finally understands, before crunching down and crushing bones, until Shintaro’s screams for him to stop, please, please, Haruka, Konoha, please are echoing in his ears.


End file.
